


You Make Me Wanna Fall In Love

by RIShan



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Supernatural Elements, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Ethan Morgan, Underage Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIShan/pseuds/RIShan
Summary: "You're not a vampire, you won't turn into one," he whispers into Ethan's ear, making sure the boy hears him this time around, "I won't allow it."





	You Make Me Wanna Fall In Love

He's back, and he's pissed.

He's ready to destroy, to take back his vengeance and kill if he must.  He wasn't going to sit idly, not anymore.  That _human_ was going to pay, he was going to make sure of it.

Though his plan to lure him and his weakling friend had actually worked, his intention wasn't to turn the little loser.  Biting him was an impulse, one to get what he wanted at whatever means possible.  The excruciating pain he had witnessed the teen experience was almost enough to satisfy his need for revenge.

Now though, he can't get the taste out of his tongue.  Heavy with sweetness, just a light hint of saltiness and copper.  Delicious nonetheless.  Delicious to the point that he's craving it, craving _him_.  His curves, his warmth, his heart.

"Jesse," the boy gasps, color draining from his face at the sight.

"Ethan," the older greets, perched on the window sill nonchalantly, leg swinging back and forth.

"How did you get in?  You can't come inside unless you're invited, I didn't-"

The older crawls inside and walks until he's in front of the much shorter human.  He leans down until their noses touch.  His eyes narrowed as Ethan stares back at him wide-eyed and trembling.

"It didn't take," Ethan whispers hoarsely, "I'm not your minion, Sarah saved me, I-"

Jesse presses his lips against Ethan's, anything to get him to shut up.  He sucks and bites the plump bottom lip until it's swollen and bruised, bleeding just so.  Jesse presses his body until he's devouring Ethan, licking at the dribble of blood and making him moan.

Color slowly returns to Ethan, his face burning a bright red, flushed.  Yet he pushes the man, the _vampire_ , away.

"Stop," he whimpers, body heating up and begging for more, betraying him for his most basic needs.

Jesse pulls back only to bury his face in the crook of Ethan's neck, teeth scraping the boy's sensitive skin.

Ethan moans, whimpers, begs breathlessly, "Jes."

"Give yourself to me," Jesse orders, "let me eat you."

It's not mind control, it's his own desire that makes him nod, makes him agree.

Jesse smiles in triumph.

Despite his eagerness to sate himself, he goes slow as he takes Ethan apart.

Ethan, to his own horror helps, and he whines when Jesse is still dressed.

Jesse complies with chucking his shirt across the room.  Ethan is pressed against the wall, near the door, and Jesse takess that opportunity to lock it.  No need to have unneeded guests walking in on them.

Ethan's shirt goes next, making him turn a shade darker of embarssment.  Then nimble fingers unbotton and drag the zipper to his jeans down.  The soft cotton boxer briefs disappear next.

And Ethan stands naked, exposed, and shy.  He thumps his head back against the plaster of his bedroom's wall, Jesse's hand cushioning his head before he does serious damage to himself and the wall.

"You," Jesse pauses, staring down blatantly.

Ethan wriggles against Jesse and gasps when he realizes Jesse's leg is between his thighs, rubbing against him.

"Don't," Ethan whimpers, burying his face in the vampire's chest, _please_ _don't_ _mention it._

Ethan shivers when a sharp nail is dragged along the back of his undershirt, ripping it apart and pulling it off.  Ethan breathes a bit easier, but his mortification remains when he feels his chest press against Jesse's bare skin.

"You're gorgeous," the vampire says, mesmerized.

"I-"

Ethan doesn't finish his thought as he's tossed on his bed with a light bounce.

He belatedly realizes that there's no escape.  There never was, not from Jesse, not from the world of vampires.

His thighs automatically fall open and display what he's kept hidden.  Jesse coos, cool fingers parting glistening folds, flushed like rose petals, and making Ethan shiver.  Tremble in need.

"Do you have lube?"

Ethan nods, "so-sort of."

The vampire watches transfixed as Ethan reaches for a bottle of oil.  It smells sweet, like vanilla with a hint of an unknown flower.  The petals and vine are sunken to the bottom of the bottle.

"Please," Ethan begs, hips shifting were he lays.

Jesse snatches a pillow and wedges it under Ethan's hips and the mattress.

He slathers up his aching cock and watches Ethan through hooded eyes.  Watches him grow desperate.

Finally, _finall_ y, he takes mercy on the boy and slowly slips inside the aching warmth.

Ethan's breath catches in his throat at the feel.

A small groan escapes him.

The vampire is big, huge, and rocks inside him, reaches depths he could never.  He toys with him, strips and breaks him apart before putting him together again.

His thrusts are purposeful, powerful, hands bruising curved hips.  He leans down and captures a bud with his lips, teeth gently gnawing the sweet nipple, erect in pleasure.

He drives the human insane with how slow and careful he is.  Torturous.

After all, he doesn't want to break his new toy.

"More," Ethan gasps, "More please, please, Jes, more!"

Jesse hushes him, kisses him silly, "Don't make so much noise, love.  You don't want to wake your parents or your sister."

Ethan cries, sobs as he shakes his head.  He doesn't want anyone to see, to see him so debauched with Jesse's cock buried inside him.

"Good _boy_."

Ethan's back arches, his walls constricting around the impressive length of the vampire as the man teases his sweet spot with deft fingers.

Jesse groans, _fuck_ , "so good, baby boy, your pussy is so good, sweetheart."

He spills inside Ethan's welcoming body as he bites down on the boy's neck, drinking and sucking.

Ethan cries softly at the overwhelming feelings.  His neck feels raw when Jesse pulls back, and his body feels sore in all the right places.

"Did you," he asks weakly, drained, "Did you turn me?"

"No," Jesse answers, "I never wanted you as a vampire, you're much more useful as a human.  You don't deserve this curse."

"J?" Ethan calls tiredly, feeling spacey.

Jesse huffs a chuckle, letting the human wrap his arms loosely around his neck.

"You're not a vampire, you won't turn into one," he whispers into Ethan's ear, making sure the boy hears him this time around, "I won't allow it."

Ethan nods his understanding.

"Good boy," Jesse praises.

He shallowly thrusts inside Ethan's body, drawing little moans, but Ethan is tuckered out and sleepily, he enjoys the ride.


End file.
